I Need A Girl
by TheTalontedOne
Summary: The Boys Go Out On The Town In Search Of What They Already Have Back Home. Dedicated to PerfectlyImperfect. Happy Birthday.


It was a warm evening in Jump City, as a car pulled up at a famous night club called "Phoenix". Three young men stepped out of it and began walking towards the line that was outside. The first young man was tall with mocha colored skin. He had on black leather pants, a black, button-down shirt with a white-tipped collar. The one behind him was caucasian with jet-black, spikey hair. He was wearing white pants, with a half-white, half black shirt. The other young man was green and had pointy ears. He was wearing black pants and a khaki shirt with a thick, white stripe on each side on the front of the shirt.

The bouncer at the front of the club recognized the male trio and let them pass everyone else up. The music was blaring loudly as they walked in. They saw people dancing to it as the multi-colored lights flashed and rotated in random orders. Like clockwork, the ladies were looking at them as they made their way over to the bar. The bartender gave them their drinks and went about taking care of the other party-goers.

"Man, a lot of these girls are just looking at us because we're famous. If we weren't, they wouldn't care." The caucasian male said.

"I know the feeling Rob." His chocolate-colored companion said in agreement while shaking his head before taking a sip from his Smirnoff.

"In the past that was great. Going from one to the other, I thought I was the man. You should've seen the girls I'd have; and they'd do anything I wanted to do, but I need more than that now."

Robin looked around at all the girls making gestures for him to join them in a dance; he smiled but looked away and shook his head.

"Why don't you go over there man, you never know, one of them might be the one you're looking for." His green friend said.

"Nah, I can already tell what they're after. It's not worth it. I want a girl that I can do anything with, go anywhere with, and just have fun being with her. In the past it was about the sex, now it's about the heart."

"You know what I'm saying? I want someone like Starfire. One who's not just pretty one the outside, but one who is on the inside. I mean yeah, these girls here are knockouts, but I doubt that even one of them is who I'm looking for. One time I was in a relationship with a girl. I thought she was the one, but she was only using my fame to make her own claim to fame." Robin said in disgust.

"Well, being a superhero is no easy task, and having a girl just makes it harder and a lot of girls don't care, they just want your body and fame. They don't care if you use protection because if they get pregnant, they'll be set for life." Cyborg said in a sickening tone as BB and Robin nodded in agreement.

The music changed songs as did the lights as they continued to watch the scene unfold in front of them.

"Another one." Cyborg said to the bartender.

"Same here." Robin and Beast Boy said as the three slowly rocked to the music.

_ > > > > > > > > > >_

After a few dances, the guys sat back down at the bar and ordered another round. They were smiling on the outside from the girls bumping and grinding on them; but on the inside they felt empty. Each one of them had gotten several numbers, but threw them away when they walked back to their special spot in the club.

"I can take much more of this. I need a girl." Robin said out of frustration. "No more tricks, no more one-night stands, there's got to be a girl for me who could care less about my fame and fortune."

Cy and BB just nodded as Robin hung his head.

As the music played, Robin blanked out of the club and thought about his dream girl. He wanted to go on long, quiet rides on his R-Cycle during the night. They would sit on the tower and enjoy the peace and tranquility it brings. He would look after he and their children for all his days. In the past, he didn't care about being with anyone; crime-fighting was his life's companion, but now he needed someone to be there for him. To pick him up when he was down. He needed someone to love him. As he thought, he started to notice that someone was there for him...

"I know how it is too man." Cy said, snapping Robin out of his dream. "Before my accident, I was a player. I could have any girl I wanted. I was athletic, looked great, and had a promising future, but all of that was derailed." He sighed at the end. "I would only go after the ones with the best tits and ass in the schools and I didn't care as long as I got a piece. I'm glad I had that accident now though. After it is another story. No one would come near me, I looked like a freak, and now that I found a way to get my human body back, it's the same thing again. Only difference is now I know I want more." He said while Robin and Beast Boy intensely listened.

"That didn't make you a player, that made you a ho." Beast Boy snickered, making Cy and Rob laugh.

"It's a shame that girls can be so shameless when it comes to a guys looks. They'll just throw themselves at them, but guys will do the same thing to. Which is sad." Robin said.

"Yeah, now I know what I want out of a girl."

"This whole thing has been an eye-opener to me. God gave me another chance at being human and I'm not going to waste it. Maybe tonight's the lucky night that I find that girl I was looking for. Someone like Raven ya know?"

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, someone who's smart like her, caring, and is beautiful like her."

"Raven? Our Raven?" He asked again, making Cy nod. "Care to elaborate?"

"Sure. You know Raven's smart, she's always reading a book or writing." He started. BB and Robin agreed. "Remember when I built the T-Car and we faced Overload? Well, she helped me build it. It was a real experience seeing her ask me where to place things. The best part was seeing that grease mark on her cheek. Now _that_ was a sight to see. And you can't deny that she's pretty; even if she is creepy at times." They all chuckled. "Even before that, when I would mad at something, she always seemed to know exactly what to say to get through to me. It's weird huh?"

"What?" Robin asked.

"That she has always seemed to know just what to say or do when I was down."

"Yeah, it is." BB said. "I'm going for another dance."

"Me too." Robin said and followed another girl.

"I'll skip this one guys."

_ > > > > > > > > > >_

Cy asked for another drink and kept thinking about how and why Raven was always there helping it out.

"Maybe she went through similar things, but didn't have anyone to help her before we all met." He thought as he took another swig.

As he watched his friends dance with several girls, another one walked up to him and guided him to the dance floor. They began to flow with the music as the girl began to touch Cy's muscular chest, then started grinding on him. Normally Cy would've moved along with her, but his mind was elsewhere. His body was in the club, but he was thinking about Raven. Almost like a virus, she infected his brain and he couldn't get her out.

They had always been able to tell each other everything, they were the best of friends from the beginning. It had never bothered him before, but that was when he was Cyborg and not the renewed Victor Stone. Now that love was something within reach again, he started thinking of the neighborhood goth in their group.

_ > > > > > > > > > >_

As Beast Boy and Robin came back, Cy joined them a few minutes later after going to the bathroom. When he came back, BB was talking to Robin about something important.

"Yeah, I remember when she left.

"Whatcha guys talkin' about?" Cy asked as he sat back down at his stool at the bar.

"B was telling me about Terra and all that they've been through." Robin replied. "Anyway, continue."

"When Terra came to us the first time, it was Heaven, but when she left, it was Hell." He said before he finished his drink. "I remember when she left and came back the first time. We'd do everything together. I knew it was love at first sight, but as time went on, I knew it was more than that. Every night, we'd just lay in bed with each other and just enjoy each other's company. sometimes we'd wrestle and others we'd make out until we went to sleep." He lightly laughed as he looked at the empty bottle in his hand as he slowly rotated it in a circular motion.

"Then she betrayed us." He growled before lifting the bottle up to swallow the few remaining drops in the bottle. "After that, all I could think about her was why. We had it perfect and she ruined it all. I can still remember me and her being the headlines of every newspaper in the city. Reporters would follow us everywhere; sometimes we'd play jokes on them when we knew they were around us. In the past I would constantly think that she was the one. The one who I would marry and have a family with, but now I can't. She took my heart and stabbed it in the coldest way and that I won't ever get over. It's just too hard." He slurred as the alcohol began to take effect and tears started to flow from his eyes.

"You still love her don't you?" Robin asked.

All Beast Boy could do was slowly nod before he started to sob. He placed his head on his arms, which were folded on the counter as he cried.

After he finished, he looked at Cy and Rob with fiery eyes. "I can't help but love her, I need her."

"Then tell her." Cy said. "I know how it feels, because I feel the same way about Raven."

"I gotta admit it too guys, I'm in love with Star. So I guess we all have to do the same thing."

Cy and BB agreed. They left the club and headed back to the tower. When they arrived, they saw the girls and they each looked at their special one with loving eyes. They looked at each other and took a deep breath before they heading over to them.

"Star, can I see you in private?

"Raven, I need to talk to you."

"Terra, there's something I need to say to you."

They each said, and took them by the hands. Robin took Star to the roof, Cy took Raven to her room, and BB took Terra to his room.

_ > > > > > > > > > >_

Robin and Starfire sat under the glowing moon and stars in silence for a few minutes. Robin looked into Star's emerald eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ever since the Teen Titans began we've always been close. I can remember how you were. You didn't know anything about Earth's customs. You always came to me with questions and I was always there with the answers. There are too many good qualities about you and I'm glad to have you as a friend." He paused.

Starfire, who was blushing fully from his compliments just sat and waited for him to continue.

"We've been through a lot, and what I'm trying to say is that I don't want them to end."

Starfire tilted her head to the side. "What are you saying?"

"What I'm trying to say is that I love you." He said, making Starfire's face turn as red as her hair.

"I-I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything." He whispered as he took off his mask before taking her into his arms, looked her in the eyes, and kissed her.

_ > > > > > > > > > >_

"So what did you need to talk about?" Raven asked as she sat on her bed.

Cy joined her on her left side, but instead of replying to her question, he just looked at the ceiling. "Cyborg?"

"Before the Titans were formed I was alone. I was scared, yet I was the one who was feared because of how I used to look. I would barely talk to anyone or do anything with anyone...that is until you came along." He said while looking into her wide-open eyes as she lighty gasped.

"I...don't understand." She lied.

"After my accident, no one was there for me, but you came along and broke my walls down. Each time I was angry, you calmed down, each time I was said, you cheered me up and to be honest it really freaked me out." He chuckled before continuing. "I mean you out of all the others were the one who could get through to me and I thank you for that.

He took her hands in his and leaned in close so that all each of their eyes could see, was each other's. Raven's heart was pounding so hard that she thought Cy could feel it's rythmic beating from her hands into his own, but his heart was racing just as fast.

"Raven, I wanna be what you've been to me."

"A-And that is?" She asked through a cracked voice, unable to form any other words.

"The person to break down all of your walls. I wanna be the one who is always there for you...because I love you Rae." He choked out.

They each stayed as they were, not moving an inch, not saying a word. Cy began to get up thinking that she didn't feel the same or didn't want it to be him, but she stopped him by holding his hands tightly with her own. He looked back at her as they both had tears swelling in their eyes and slowly leaned in to kiss each other as the tears fell from their closed eyes.

_ > > > > > > > > > >_

Beast Boy sat Terra on his bed, then pulled over his chair that was in front of his desk, turned it around and satin it. Terra had a small smile on her face, but it slowly vanished when she saw the fierce look in his eyes.

"Is there something wrong Beast Boy?" She asked with caution.

"Depends. Do you remember when you first came here, how things were?"

"Y-Yeah." Terra said, still with caution in her voice.

"Everything was perfect. You and me, the others. There wasn't a care in the world, but then you betrayed us." He said withangry eyes.

"I told you that I'm sorry, how many times to I have to say that!" She asked loudly as the anger slowly began to rise in her own body.

"Calm down. I just want to tell you that I know you're sorry, and that I forgive you. I wanted to talk to you alone because there's something I need to say to you."

"What?"

"When you did that, you broke not only my spirit, but my heart and when you came back the only thing I felt towards you was anger. I wanted nothing to do with you, but just be your teammate. My love and trust with you had vanished and I wanted to stay as far away from you as I could."

"I-I'm sorry Beast Boy, if you want me to go I--" Terra said with her head hung low as she got up and began to leave.

"But I can't." He said making her stop. "As much as I tried to hate you, to want to do the same thing to you as you did with me, I can't. No matter what I do or where I go, I only feel on thing towards you."

"A-And that is?"

"That I am still in love with you."

He stood up and walked over to Terra who was paralyzed from what she had just heard. They looked at each other in the eyes again. The fire that was in Beast Boy's eyes were gone and the only thing she could see was love.

"You do?" She asked for reassurance.

He nodded and they kissed for the first time since she came back. All the memories of the past were gone and they began on a new slate with each other.

The End.


End file.
